


Little Hunter

by DarkShadeless



Series: SWTOR - collection [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and parental Qyzen, de-aged character, he's the best dad, just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Qyzen has an unerring knack for knowing when his fierce little hunter is in trouble.
Relationships: Qyzen Fess & Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Qyzen Fess & Yuon Par
Series: SWTOR - collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomhamster/gifts).

> This is all your doing Doomie XD

Qyzen has an unerring knack for knowing when his fierce little hunter is in danger, great or small. When the feeling overcomes him while he is training in the hold he does not question it. How could their Nahri have gotten into trouble in their home-den of all places? Who knows. That is not a question Qyzen bothers with in advance. He’s sure he will find out.

Generally, Nahri is such a level-headed person. That does not curb his tendency to end up in situations Qyzen would call ‘exciting’ at best. He deserves the title his Order has awarded him for his wisdom, no doubt, but really… the Scorekeeper likes to put challenges in his path.

So too, today.

His quarters are empty, at first glance. Curious. He should be here. Did he not say he would be mediating? Qyzen grunts quietly. He _should_ be meditating. Their last mission was a trying one. Maybe he will have to sit him down for some soup. He gives too much and takes too little for himself.

There is a small, wet sound. If Qyzen were a lesser hunter, he might miss it.

He grows still.

It takes a little while but there it is, again. Just as soft and just as wet, like the sniffing of an animal. Qyzen releases the door control and slinks into the room on light feet. It’s darkened, another thing that points toward his friend having settled in for meditation and yet… if he was here he’d be hard to miss. For all that he is small to Qyzen he does take up a lot of space.

The door swishes closed and the sound repeats, a stuttering thing. Whatever is making it has to be smart enough to realise what a closing door means if it is emboldened by his perceived retreat.

Qyzen has a bad feeling about this.

Utilising all his skill he zeroes in on the sound and follows it to its source, one careful step at a time. There, behind Nahri’s sleeping platform…

It is tiny. A pitiful little thing, huddled into a set of robes much too big for it, and its coloring is very familiar. A tiny blue face framed by stubby white and yellow striped montrals peers up at Qyzen with wide, wide blue eyes.

Oh dear. What has the Force sensitive part of his family done now? To think he once was convinced nothing could surprise him anymore after spending years in Yuon’s presence. Her hatchling takes after her so much.

As he musters the small form too similar to his companion of late by far, the child sniffles. Ah.

Yes, his species cries when distressed, don’t they? Poor thing.

#Hello there.#

Qyzen crouches and offers the hatchling a claw-tipped hand. It wipes its face with one oversized sleeve and looks back at him with in a way that wouldn’t be misplaced on a tooka cub.

It hiccups again. “Mama?” The question is wobbly and uncertain.

High honors, bestowed so easily.

Carefully, slowly, with the patience and experience born from a lifetime of tracking prey and doting on young hunters where they fell into his care, Qyzen inches closer until he is certain the hatchling will allow him to coax it into his arms. #Little Hunter… you are so small.#

Nahri burrows his face in his chest with a very wet breath. His chosen caretaker sighs. #It’s alright. I will keep you safe.#

Looks like they are in for an interesting evening.

* * *

“You- what- _how_?”

Qyzen pats their hatchling’s back while his friend of many years sputters over the reduced size of her student. It is a rather noticeable change. Usually Nahri dwarves her with his stature. Right now he fits into the crook of Qyzen’s elbow, if he curls up, which he has. He’s sucking on his thumb.

A self-soothing gesture of nursing mammals, likely as not. If he was hungry he would make it known. Few hatchlings are quiet about such. Unless they feel threatened… Hm.

#I am unsure. We should offer him food.#

Feeding a little one is never misplaced. They need strength to grow.

Yuon pauses in her flailing to process that request. As expected she arrives at the same conclusion he did. “That’s… right. Babies need food, right? Oh Force, I’ve never even touched a kid that small with a _stick_.”

Patting his precious burden gently, Qyzen frowns. #Why would you poke a hatchling with a stick?#

Yuon’s face does something vaguely entertaining. “Never mind that. What do babies _eat_?”

#You ask me? I expected you would know.#

“Why? Why would you expect me to know _anything_?”

#Because you are warm-blooded. Does your species not have nursing instincts?#

"I can’t say we have, no. Thanks for that vote of confidence, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> They- They’ve got this. Probably. Oh gods…


End file.
